projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Irving
is one of the main protagonists from SEGA's Valkyria Chronicles 3. He is a young, talented soldier who finds himself entangled within a diabolical scheme. Profile Kurt is the commander of Squad 422 of the Gallian Army, a.k.a. Nameless. Prior to becoming the leader of Nameless, Kurt was fresh from graduating top of his class from Lanseal Academy, thus ensuring him an officer position within the Gallian Army. His natural talents eventually drove him further up within the ranks until he became involved with a scandal regarding one of his superiors, thus landing him Nameless in order to silence him. However, his determination to reclaim what he had lost only drove him to further victories as he used his honed abilities in tactics and strategies to lead the Nameless into many successful operations, as well as gaining the trust of his fellow Nameless members. He instilled a sense of camaraderie and closeness between the infamous Nameless members, the Ace and the Grim Reaper, ensuring that they fought to the best of their abilities and got along with the squad while also experiencing within himself an newfound joy and trust when interacting with the two in particular. Following the conclusion of the Second Europan War, Kurt settles down with a particular individual from Nameless who meant more to him than what the military ever could. Kurt is an avid lover of chewing gum amidst tense situations and cooking exotic foods using the spices he makes, being very particular about his curries. Crosspedia Entry The captain of the Gallian penal military unit "Nameless." Very serious and excels at everything, but can also be inflexible, and tends to keep his distance from others. Although he had trouble getting along with the other members of Nameless to start with, his excellent strategies and effective commands started to bring the unit together, and pulling off bold and risky missions earned him the trust of those beneath him. Eventually he was even able to support Riela and Imca, who had been isolated within the unit and a bond started to form between them. His hobby is mixing spices, and he is very particular about his curries. He has a habit of chewing gum to calm himself down or overcome irritation. Gameplay Due to the nature of the gameplay within Valkyria Chronicles 3, Kurt is capable of wielding several weapons. In battle, he is capable of using a rifle, a machine gun, an anti-tank lance, a pistol, a military wrench, an instrument and ragnite grenades. His partner is Riela Marcellis, a woman of Valkyrian origins and also his potential love interest. They make their official appearance in Chapter 13: Valkyries' Adventure. Stats (For comparison) Attack List Skill List Themes Im Japanese game. His theme is an instrumental version of the Valkyria Chronicles III theme ,If you Wish For.... But it was removed in English version due some copyright issues. And changed to use OPEN FIRE!, the same theme with Imca as his theme instead. Valkyria Chronicles 3 Opening Intro|If you Wish For... (Valkyria Chronicles III original) Valkyria Chronicles III OST - OPEN FIRE!|OPEN FIRE! (Valkyria Chronicles III original) Music Project X Zone ► If You Wish For... ║Extended║|If you Wish For... (Project X Zone) Music Project X Zone -Open Fire-『Extended』-0|OPEN FIRE! (Project X Zone) Quotes List of Quotes - Kurt Irving & Riela Marcellis Gallery File:VC3_Kurt Irving.png|Kurt in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Vc3_mission_1-3.jpg|Kurt's Sweet Tooth. valkyria-chronicles-3_03.jpg|Kurt & Riela. Kurt_mission.jpg|Chef Kurt. File:The Secret of Her Powers.jpg|Kurt and Riela on Their Swimsuits from Valkyria Chronicles III File:Maxresdefault (2).jpg|Kurt and Imca Caughts an Octopus on the Beach Category:Sega Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters